


Entr'acte: Ghost Spark

by HaHeePrime



Series: Podfics [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Ghosts, Haunting, He Thought The Past Was Past, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Past Violence, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Restitution, Revenge, Sins of the Father, Starscream Never Stays Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: --PODFIC--Megatron thinks he's made all proper restitution. He's a new mech, and the past is past. Starscream, his most dangerous failure, is dead.But Starscream never, ever stays dead long.Megatron's afraid to fall asleep.
Relationships: Elita One/Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Starscream
Series: Podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131077





	Entr'acte: Ghost Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entr'acte: Ghost Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573452) by [HaHeePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime). 

> This story slots in between acts of my fic "A Transformation in Five Acts."  
Even all these years after I wrote it, it's still one of the few things I can go back to and feel like it's good.  
Thanks in advance for listening!

**DOWNLOAD THE MP3 HERE:**

**http://www.mediafire.com/file/idqipge1j40g4rh/Entr%2527acte_FULL.mp3/file**

(Copy above link, and paste into browser to download mp3 from host site)

Thank you for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have found a better voice for Halfback, my beloved OC who's right in the middle between TF: Animated Bulkhead and IDW/G1 Ironhide.  
We all do our best, I guess!


End file.
